


From Behind the Veil

by KYotodo



Category: Twosetviolin, Twosetviolin - RPF
Genre: Imaginary Friends, M/M, Married Eddy, Not Happy, Not a Love Story, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 一个老朋友回来了。





	From Behind the Veil

**Author's Note:**

> 刚看完《如果在冬夜，一个旅人》，情不自禁地用了第二人称。非常混乱。
> 
> 没有写出我想要的感觉。可能以后会再尝试几次，这篇就这样吧……dbq

穿上西装。穿上衬衫、马甲、外套，设计师精心挑选的领带。穿上长袜，用扣带夹住衬衫下摆，穿上裤子。仔细不要弄皱了你的衣服。门外，一小队化妆师整装待发。打开门，不，等一下。深呼吸，好的。打开门，迎接一场冲锋。现在，深呼吸就好。

深呼吸，深呼吸，深呼吸。眼线笔几乎戳进眼睛，你几乎要害怕了，但是你及时想起B——不，你没有想起他。化妆师把你的皮抻直了，把你的头发拉紧。你是一把向上凸起的琴弓，你喑哑，紧绷，你在断裂的边缘。化妆师还不停手，还在给你打上厚厚的松香。你动弹不得。

现在，你是一个体面的新郎了，你是一座移动的炮台，你发射香水、粉末、虚假的微笑。人们回以热烈的逢迎、寒暄、祝福。你们不停地互相攻击，直到手握台本的司仪走来，宣布时辰已到，于是你们怨恨地鸣金收兵。但这不是终结。这场战役才刚刚开始。

战役。你品味着这个词。战役。从什么时候起你开始用战役来形容这一天？你的思绪冥顽不灵地向你提出同一个名字。Bre——

不，你可以改正这个错误。你从自己的身体里拧出一点勇气，你走到你该去的地方，摆出你该有的表情：期待，欣悦，一点点不安。你等待，因为你只能等待。你的新娘走了出来，她一如既往地美丽。她穿一套雪白的婚纱，乌黑的长发盘起。为了你，这都是为了你，你高兴。

她明亮漆黑的大眼睛从面纱下看着你，于是你也看着她。没有什么好羞涩的，你们已恋爱七年，同居三年。但是你的新娘垂下视线，盈盈一笑，她的父亲盯着你，仿佛你是要来抢劫他的恶霸。真是荒谬，他从前可是对你赞不绝口的。但接着你想起婚礼是一场大戏，人人各司其职。你要紧张，新娘要羞涩，新娘的父亲要不舍。于是你放平了心态。

誓言，誓言。冗长的誓言。在上帝面前发誓。在亲友面前发誓。在对方眼中发誓。发誓——这毫无意义。誓言只不过是语言。句子。单词。毫无意义。你可以在一分钟内说四十次我愿意，每一次都真情实感，每一句都毫无意义。言语是没有意义的，有意义的是行动——

停下。这是怎么啦？你不停地想起他。他有一阵子没出现过了，你已经习惯了他不在的日子。可是今天有什么不一样呢？你不停地想起他，像想起家里的没关的炉子。唉，你关了炉子吗？

关了。就算没有，你的新娘也帮你关了。你们同居了三年，现在你们要假装从前的都微不足道，只有以后才重要。你亲吻你的新娘，假装这让你激动不已。你演技不错。

好啦！这场闹剧告一段落了。现在你搀扶着你的新娘走出礼堂，走下长长的草坡，微笑，大笑，快乐，幸福。你朝那点缀着鲜花和藤蔓的拱门以及门后短暂的歇息看去，你愣住了。

“Brett！”你失声。

他从门边抬起头来。他穿一套演出的燕尾服，白领结和脸上的笑容歪歪斜斜。他穿这身总是给你一种奇异的感觉，一方面，他令你觉得英俊，几乎是个完全的男人；另一方面，他又总是用他孩子的气质让你觉得滑稽可爱。今天也是这样，你看着他，百感交集。他的眼睛在镜片后熠熠生辉，像两颗秋末的星子，像两粒迸射的火花，要把你灼穿，把你燃尽，而你想要任由他如此。

但是你的新娘在你臂弯里，她沉甸甸的重量令你醒觉。“怎么啦？”她对你癫狂的内心风暴一无所知，“是你的朋友来了吗？”

是的，一个旧友——不，不是朋友。你无法向她说明。她知道你有这么个朋友，但是她不知道这朋友对你意味着什么。她不知道这个朋友在十五年前的夏日午后是怎样把你从无聊中拯救，又是如何在次日用琴声把你拥抱。她不知道这个朋友曾经陪你走过荆棘丛生的小径，一遍一遍地告诉你“你可以”。她不知道在你人生的每一个重大转折点，Brett都站在你身边，用他独有的举重若轻稳定你，安抚你，推动你。Brett曾是你的一切，直到他不再是。

直到你的恋人，你的新娘，你的幸福。他并不是突然就消失的，他给了你足够多的缓冲余地。你很快乐，你不需要他了，他一遍遍地说服你。在你订婚的那个晚上，他坐在你的床上，抱着膝盖。你快乐吗？

我快乐。你说。

于是他离开。

“是的，”你轻轻说，“童年的玩伴，我没想到他会来。”

她理解地看着你：“你可以邀请他来。”

她懂个屁。

你们转移了阵地。你继续战斗，用香槟和蛋糕回击调笑和不合时宜的问询。孩子？不，暂时不打算。房子？我们不打算搬家。是的，一切照旧。是的，我爱她，她爱我，我们用了七年确定。于是人们感叹，装作被这贫瘠的故事打动。

你看着Brett。Brett没有融进来。你曾经无数次看着Brett在人群中如鱼得水，这一次换他含笑看你进退周旋。他看得开心吗？反正你是不开心。你不得不、不得不、不得不客套。

你不开心。

你不开心很久了，但你不懂为什么。你曾经疯狂过，在异国他乡流浪街头。你曾经辉煌过，辗转多地巡回演出。世界——就算不是你的牡蛎，至少你也分得一口汤汁。你以为你已经心满意足，而Brett从来没有真正地拒绝过你。

好吧，让我们停下来，他说。你怀疑他是否对一切都毫无留恋，若时机到来，他会起身离开，绝不回头。后来证明果然如此，那个晚上你怔忪地看着他的背影融化在夜色中，你等着他回头看看你，流一滴眼泪，像你一样哭泣，并且不为此感到羞耻。

他没有。

这世界对他而言有何意义？为何他可以笑得那样开怀，然后抽身如此果断？你羡慕他，你憎恨他，你依赖他拖着你走出过去。Brett对你满腹的牢骚似乎一清二楚，他晃晃酒杯，你就随便找了个借口搪塞。

你在花园的葡萄藤下找到了他。从这里你看见少了你的客厅仍然热热闹闹，仿佛人们并不是为了你才来这里，他们是为了聚会才想起你，拿你做个由头罢了。你对此没有任何意见。你想着新娘曾经说过要用自己种的葡萄酿酒，你看着青小的葡萄，盘算着今年能有几多收成。

Brett沉默不语，等着你逃避够了，才看向他。他看起来毫无变化，仍然是圆圆的脸，窄窄的肩。你没有想说的话。你有太多想说的话。你叹息。他嘲弄地模仿你叹息。你加倍嘲弄地模仿他模仿你叹息。

“你去哪儿了？”最后你问。

他撇撇嘴。“到处走走。”

“你为什么回来？”

他看看你。有片刻你以为他会说点玩笑话，或者干脆不回答，但最后他柔声说：“我只是觉得这样不好。”

这句话奇妙地抚平了你的怨怼。你忽然想起来在多年以前的街头，也曾发生过这样的对话。在你们露宿的第一个晚上，他曾逃走，但随后又回来。你接着想起来，他说他不会再从你身边逃开了。他把那句话说得那么轻，那么含混，几乎像个真心的诺言。但是，瞧瞧。

话语不过是话语。

你不想谴责他，但你的脸色一定泄露了你的心情，他噗嗤一声笑了出来：“得了，老兄，是你送我走的。我敢说你还庆祝来着！终于摆脱我了，一个电灯泡！”

啊——你又想起来了。是的，是的，你杀死了他，你亲手杀死了他，在北国的冰天雪地中。那是你们第一次世界巡演的某一站，与澳大利亚截然不同的气候让你们那么快乐。你们像疯了一样奔跑、打闹。他摔倒了，或者你摔倒了，你们跌在一处，大笑着拥抱。他的手塞在你的领口中，作为报复你把手从他的大衣下摆中插进去。你是那么的快乐啊！

就是在那里，是的，就是在那里。在那一天，你突兀地决定要和你的女友——现在她是你的新娘——过一生。因为那一天是那么的美好，你忍不住要锦上添花。让人世间所有的幸福都来吧！让它们填满你，拱卫你，把你从世界的角落里拉出来，捧在手心。你可以是你想成为的一切了。

Brett看着突然安静地你，他的手不知何时捧着你的脸。雪沾在他的睫毛上，令他看起来仿佛冰雕。“你想去游泳吗？”他问。

“当然！”你高兴地说。在这一刻，因你幸福，没有什么是你不愿意为他做的。你们脱掉衣服，紧紧握着扶拦，只穿着内裤沉进冰河里。你立刻惨叫起来，同时大笑。Brett率先松开扶拦，在水中扑腾着踹了一脚。你也松了手，去抓他的肩膀。你们打闹起来。

他拖着你往下沉去。你挣扎起来，仰头看着白惨惨的太阳。你低头看他，他望着你，神情晦涩。你困惑起来：你不明白为什么要在此刻，在你最幸福的时候。你用眼神问他，而他只是拖着你。日光变得稀薄了，你必须尽快想清楚你的抉择。这是你们第一次发生分歧，你的心剧烈地跳动。

你踢开他，这并不难。你游上去，浮出水面，你的朋友们焦急地等待着你，把你拉上去。你回头，看见墨黑的冰河下，Brett青白的脸在对你微笑。

你做对了吗？

在很多个夜晚你询问自己。你频繁地看见Brett，但只是一个幻象。他在你视野的边缘自顾自地存在，当你试图看向他时，他就消失了。起初你能清楚地分辨Brett和他的幻象，可是后来你不再作出区分了。你接受了：Brett不再对你说话了。他只是存在。你甚至感谢起来，你不敢想象他真的消失了你会怎样。你杀死他，可那只是一时的冲动。你太习惯他了，你必须经过漫长的调整才能重新适应没有他的生活。

好像是在你真正习惯了没有Brett以后，你开始考虑结婚。现在没有人握着你的手陪你一起做决定了，你焦虑了很久，但最终做出了决定。你订婚的那晚，Brett坐在你床上，长久以来，他第一次看着你，第一次对你说话：

“你快乐吗？”

“我快乐？”你说。你问。

他对你微微笑了一笑。那是什么意思呢？他起身离开，带着挪威冰冷刺骨的水汽。他消失了，彻彻底底地消失了。那又是什么意思呢？他是在认可你的选择吗？

你做对了吗？

是这样吗？

是吗？

“我没有。”你说。承认这一点以后，世界终于回到了熟悉的位置。你既不激动，也不觉如释重负。不过是从冰河里浮起，吸入一口刺痛你内里的空气罢了。而Brett，他只顾着笑了。他似乎根本不知道你经历的挣扎和困顿，不知道你在七个月中踽踽独行的痛苦。他笑起来，于是你也跟着他笑，因为从来如此，他让你笑，你让他笑，你们分享着一整个世界那么大的内部笑话库。

你们聊了起来。一切都那么轻松自如，仿佛他从未离开过七个月之久。七个月！你暗自想着。那感觉就像七年。接着你想起来，也许确实是七年。甚至在你杀死他之前你就已经逐步把他剥离。

你没有资格愧疚，可是你愧疚。他立刻觉察到，并且悄无声息地转移话题，吸引你的注意力。你让他操纵你的情绪，因为这样更方便一些。在你第三次抬起脚挠脚踝的时候，他催促你“在被蚊子分尸之前”回去。

“你呢？”你问，“你留下来吗？”

“我？我还有事。行了，快进去吧。”他推了你一把。你走了两步，又回头看他。他不解地看着你，你酝酿了片刻。

“你还会回来吗？”你焦虑地问。

“会的，会的，”他立刻说。你看着他，悲哀地发现你已经失去了对他的绝对信任；这曾是你世界里最恒定的核心。你说：“但我不相信你说的话了。”

他夸张地抬手撩了把发帘，澳大利亚的热浪把他的额头弄得亮晶晶的。“我回来了，不是吗？”

是的，但是。你想告诉他，信任没有回来。他主动上前拥抱你。

“我会来找你喝酒的。我们会常常见面的，朋友，婚姻生活不会一帆风顺的。”

他把这诅咒说得像祝福，而你接受它如同接受加冕。“那么，再见。”

你一回到室内，就被焦头烂额的新娘质问你在那葡萄藤架下做什么。和朋友聊天，你说。她困惑地看着你。“但是你身边没有一个人呀。”

你喝了一口香槟。她不懂，她从来不懂，你也不打算跟她解释。你亲吻她，用宾客转移注意力。这奏效了。你重新投入社交的风暴中，但这次，你只觉得冷静，仿佛Brett穿着你。

你确知Brett回来了。


End file.
